Wrong Place
by jasminrt
Summary: FemIchixMayuri Ichigo runs away from a feral Captain Kenpachi, only to fall in the hands of a crazed Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, except my imagination. ;)

(femichixMayuri)

"Hey! Come back Ichigo! I just want to fuc- I mean fight you!"

Ichigo ran away from a certain grinning 11 Division Captain, hell bent on bending her over. He watched how she ran, her hips swaying seductively even as she ran for her life…or her virginity. Her strawberry scented orange hair flew everywhere as the wind from the force of her running tossed each tip into the air. She just planned on stopping by, dropping off the paperwork, then going back to see Rukia. How Renji coerced her into delivering his paperwork to the 11 division Captian, she'll never know.

~flashback~

"Please Ichigo, I'm so behind in my work, and your not doing anything. I swear, I'll make it up to you. Captain Kuchiki will have my ass if I don't turn these in 30 minutes, and I don't have the time to take it these to Captain Kenpachi", Renji begged on his knees, pleading with a scorning, long haired Ichigo

~flashback~

_Oh Yeah. That's how. Renji owes me more than he thinks! _Ichigo thought as he barely escaped Captain Kenpachi's massive hands from grabbing her waist. No way this is happening. Last time I barely got away.

_He had almost taken off all my clothes by the time I got the jump on him. This man equals dangerous._

Ichigo ran harder, not knowing where she was going, but she doubted she was still in the 11 division. She ran into a random passage way, then followed it down a crowded street, and then ran into some strange double doors.

_All this just to loose that blood-thirsty psycho. _

Inside, she looked around and it seemed to look _very clean_. Everything was so organized and it kind off looked like a waiting room in a hospital. She continued to walk, no one noticed her, they were so immersed in their work. She walked down a very long hallway with plenty of doors on each side.

_This reminds me of those Scooby Doo jokes on tv. I'll walk into one room and pop out another…I guess I'm in the 12 division, so that could probably happen._

She decided to chance walking into a random room.

_Eenie Meenie Minnie Moo. _She choose a door at random and opened it. There was plenty of moniters one that was particularly large that took up an entire wall.

_This already bores me. _She closed the door and walked to another door. This one had animals in cages, very large animals in cages. Ichigo took a closer look and saw that these were actually hollow animals. One glanced her direction and noticeably stiffened.

_Ohhh. This looks cool. _She slowly glided toward the hollow…panda. She gently took her hands and placed them on the cool glass that separated her from the weird looking animal.

"Cool. Arrancar Animals.", she said to herself laughing at her own cleverness.

"Actually, its labeled Arrancar Ailuropoda melanoleuca. That's the scientific name for the Giant Panda. And dead upon arrival, is the name I give trespassers who have no authorization to be in my labs," a cruel voice that even Ichigo feared.

She quickly turned around, liquid cinnamon eyes widening in shock as she took in Captain of the 12th squads appearance. His black face paint was painted like a T on his face, the white covered the rest, as his blue hair fanned out to look like a comfortable pillow had framed his face.

"Whoa! Hi there, Mayuri. I didn't see you there.", Ichigo said with her hand coming to rub the back of her head, and a smile adorning her face instead of the usual scorn. The smile and the head rub, combined together, made a gesture that normally got her away with murder.

"Insolent girl.", the Captain snapped. He flashed stepped to mere inches away from her face "Cap-tain-Ku-ro-sut-chi", he said in broken syllabuls. "Now! What are you doing in my lab. Are you trying to donate your body to science?", Captain said with a leer.

"My bad, Mayu- I mean Kurosutchi-san. I was running from Kenpachi, and I needed to hide somewhere", she explained. Now a little nervous, she began to run her fingers through her hair.

"So you decide, that my lab would be suitable?", Kurosutchi continued

"Well", Ichigo started. "He can't find me. I doubted that anyone could. I though this was an awesome hiding spot.", Ichigo explained while batting her eyelashes. A small gesture she did when she'd try to influence people to give her what she wanted, and in this moment, it was to get the hell out of here.

"Well," Captain Kurotsuchi got almost nose to nose with Ichigo. "You were wrong. One to think that no one could find you, and two, too think that you could find a safe haven in my barracks."

A soft hissing sound filled the room, and Ichigo felt eyes get heavy. Her vision began to wobble, and he last thing she saw before hitting the ground was a very happy, very smiling Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn my head hurts. Where am I.

Ichigo tried to sit up, but realized her arms were forced behind her back. There was no rope, so it must have been kido. It was difficult, but somehow she managed to get to her knees. She looked around and saw that she was in some strange room. Surprisingly, there was no weird lab table or monitors, but there was a large bed in the way back of the room.

"My. My. My. It took you a while to awake, Kurosaki."

Ichigo jumped and looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

"I thought with the amount of your spiritual pressure, it wouldn't have taken you so long. But..", Captain Kurotsuchi walked out of the shadows, "I do so enjoy learning new things."

Gasp. "Mayuri. You look…different", Ichigo couldn't help but gasp at the result of his appearance.

Mayuri was wearing a clean shinigami uniform. He had showered and washed off his makeup and taken off his facial extensions. Underneath all the makeup, he was quite handsome. His wet, long blue hair dripped down his back unceremoniously. His golden eyes contrasted beautifully with his tan skin and dripping, blue hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you insolent child that that is not what you call me", Kurotsuchi glowered at Ichigo.

He walked up to her kneeling form, then he reached into his Captain's haori and pulled out a syringe filled with a glowing green liquid. Ichigo flinched when she saw the syringe and gulped.

"I'm sorry Cap-captain K..K..Kurotsuchi", Ichigo stuttered. "Umm..I don't need any modifications or…"

She trailed off as he crouched down to be face to face with Ichigo. Dramatically, he flaunted the needle in front of her face. He suddenly grabbed her face and turned it sideways, ignoring her harsh struggles, and pushed the needle with a steady hand into her pulsing vein. As the liquid drained into her, her struggles diminished.

"Ahhhhh. There.", Captain said with a devilish smile. He grabbed her face once more and brought it so he could catch watch her as her gaze grew hazy.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo groaned

I can't…I don't…What's happening. My body is on fire. I feel pain, a harsh throbbing everywhere…especially lower?

"What did…", she panted, "you…do to me." Ichigo looked up at the golden eyed Captain.

"As cliché as it sounds, I injected you with a concentrated dose of Pheromones.", Mayuri explained while standing up. "There are chemicals that are secreted in our sweat and other bodily fluids that release neurotransmitters that directly modify the behavior of the opposite sex, such as triggering sexual excitement. Instead of you smelling it, its now in your bloodstream. Much more potent this way", he said with a grin

Ichigo blushed at his last words. He couldn't be serious. Pheromones! That had to be the excuse for the intense feeling in her nether regions. She looked up to glare at him, but the glare withered away, and a strange burst of arousal hit her.

She attempted to scoot away from him, although her eyes showed that she wanted to come closer. Her clouded eyes practically screamed 'take me, make me yours', and the Captain could see it.

"Why", she gasped suddenly.

"Because I'm curious to see how someone with such immense spiritual pressure reacts to this extraction, and it did help me in choosing a subject that you just so happened to stumble across my path. I'm not going to just pass up that opportunity", Mayuri smirked

"No..", she blushed as she attempted to scoot away from him again, to get away from….that.

"No?", he questioned

"No. I mean why is your…umm", her face turned brighter as she glanced down to the front of his pants.

Mayuri looked down to see his hard erection straining through his hakama.

"Hmm. Isn't that interesting", he muttered to himself. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and easily lifted her up.

"Captain!", Ichigo gasped as she felt electricity burn through her from his touch. She leaned into his touch and looked up into his face, eyes burning.

"Captain, I don't…know how…to handle these feelings", she gasped "Help me, please. The antidote. Just make the aching…go away. Please.". Her deliciously tan skin on her checks turned a bright pink as she begged the Captain to put an end to the aching.

"Tchh", Mayuri muttered as he felt himself stir and strain to release itself from its prison. He pulled her to the bed in the back of the room and had her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm", Mayuri cleared his throat of all the huskiness he knew would come out and began to speak:

"The subject seems to not be accustomed to these feelings, regardless of the intensity. I believe that," Mayuri licked his lips, "that she is a pure test subject."

He bends to one knee to start taking off her shoes and socks. She lets him. Anything to feel his touch.

"Test Subject is unknowingly rubbing her legs, in an attempt to release the tension in her core that the pheromone concoction caused her", he says making his observations. "Pupils clouded.", he licked his lips with want, "Face flushed", he bites his lip as he pushes the subject down on the bed. "And extremely docile."

_So docile, there is no need for restrictions. _

The Captain released his kido and risen up to begin taking off his shoes, socks, captains' haori and everything but his pants.

God! Why am I so hot. Its so hot. Watching him take his clothes off just makes the ache grow unbearable. I'll just do what he's doing. I'll take off my shirt. I bet I'll feel cooler than.

Mayuri's eyes liquid topaz eyes widened as Ichigo sat up and began to undress too. She didn't stop until she was only in her bra and panty set that she got from the world of the living. A wonderful purple color to cup her cream globes of perfection.

Ichigo-I mean the test subject has very nice breast. Beautifully peach and round, fit for my hands…my mouth.

He shook his head to push the unprofessional thought away from him.

"Test subject, seems to be…hot.", Mayuri stated "Also…Ichigo…I mean Test Sub-

"Captain. Please." Her hand reached down. "Help me stop hurting here.", she looked down as she uncharacteristically brought her fingers to the top her purple underwear and slowly edged them inside until they were roughly grabbed.

"Tschh. Intolerable girl.", Mayuri was upset with himself for not seeing that the male pheromones he injected her with that caused her arousal would cause her to create her own pheromones that would cause his.

He tugged her fingers out and climbed on top of her, his eyes blazing. He grabbed her hair harshly deciding that he'd make her pay for making him feel this way, and smashed their lips together.

"Mmmm.", they both groaned together. Ichigo's hands went for Mayuri's long hair.

"More please", Ichigo greedily asked for in between deep kisses with Mayuri. In turn, he pushed her head to the side and began to attack her vulnerable neck and paint it with dark bruises. He followed a pathway to her covered breast. With his long nail, he easily cut it off at the middle, and admired his prize.

He took one peach nipple into his mouth and sucked gently while his hand went to the other to pinch, earning him a delectable groan. He switched nipples when the one he was sucking on was hard and erect. Mayuri continued his path downwards, stopping to kiss on her navel as he went down to what he truly wanted.

Oh God. I don't want him to stop. I've never felt so…aroused? I want this to go on for eternity. I'm so embarrassed of how I feel though, but I feel as if I don't even have control of my body, he does.

"Ahhh!", she cried as he kissed her clothed clitoris. With that sound, her panties met the same fate as her bra. She laid there exposing herself to him. He gave her one deep lick with his long tongue. "Guhh!", she gasped as he dived into her tiny opening. She felt his finger enter her, stretching her, but with all the pheromones coursing through her, anything that took away the ache would be welcomed.

"Mayuri!". He glanced at her, dark gold eyes filled with lust. She looked him in the eye, and said the magic words that any man, scientist or psychologist would love to hear.

"Take me now, please", her voice hoarse with pheromone induced desire.

"My. My. My. Such a demanding subject.", his voice rich with want. He stood up and removed his remaining clothing, letting his thick and hard erection stand up tall.

Mayuri placed himself on top of her, looked into her eyes, and pushed in one cruel thrust, breaking through her innocence without a second thought.

The pain broke through her pheromone induced haze momentarily, and she struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Let me go", she gasped. The pain of taking him in one full sweep had yet to subside.

"No.", he replied and pulled out and pushed in just as brutal as the first. He began a fast rhythm, and she winced in pain at every thrust, but subsided her struggle when he tightened his grip. Slowly, he let one hand go, and trail down her side to her core, to find the magical button.

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. It hurts so bad. I don't know what I was thinking. He didn't help the ache, he just added to it. I wish he'd get off me…Oh. What was that?

He circled her clit and pressed with each of his thrust. Slowly, pleasure was overcoming the pain. The pain never really went away, but simply enhanced the pleasure that was coming from the drive of his hips.

Ichigo could feel a bubble filling up in her stomach, just begging to be popped. She pushed her hips to meet every one of the mad scientist thrust.

His pleasure was overwhelming. He had thrown professionalism out the window when he saw her about to pleasure herself. He couldn't stop himself from plunging himself into her virgin core, especially when he begged her so lusciously. He could feel her tightening up around him, and he groaned. So tight.

"Ahhh", Ichigo came loudly, body clamping down on Mayuri.

'So tight. Damn you, Ichigo', Mayuri thought as he came with such force he saw black spots.

After taking a moment to collect himself, he slowly pulled out of her. He noticed her relaxed face as she slept, and her bound arms. He quickly went to get something to clean her up. When he finished he tossed the cloth on the floor.

"Test subject, seems worn out, and drained", said Mayuri with a smirk. "It seems pain blocks the effect of pheromones, but pleasure brings them back. Pheromones won't wear off until the next 48 hours. 48 hours of research to go."


	3. Notification

Notification

Dear Readers,

Someone pointed out to me that I'm in dire need of a beta. I don't really get a chance to write. When I write papers for my classes, I also sit down and write my fanfics. So my mind is mostly occupied when I write my fics. I've decided to change that now that summer is coming and now I'll have more time for my fics.

I'm in need of a beta, and if someone would like to do that, I'd really appreciate it. I don't want to insult any more people with my bad grammar anymore. .

I'd go back and fix it, but that is a lot of exertion, considering my work load. So please ignore all my faults, and I ,and hopefully my beta, will make sure that the mistakes are nominal. I'll be on hiatus until I can find one, because my readers deserve the best.

Yours Truly,

Jasminrt.


End file.
